snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lights Lennox
Les Bases Name: Lights Lennox (née Salamander) AKA: Li, Lighter (only by her brothers), Mrs Lennox (only by official people), Mum (only by her kids) DOB: 24th January 2052 POB: Mumbles, Swansea, South Wales POR: Unplottable flat in London Blood Status: Mixed Blood Relationship Status: In a very, very, very happy marriage Special Abilities: An Animagus Apparence/Personnalité Hair: Light blonde and curly. Used to be shoulder-length, but now it's longer. Eyes: Electric, piercing green. Long eyelashes Build: Medium height, slim with hourglass shape. Defining Features: Long thin scar that runs the inside of her left arm, following the veins. Animagus Form: Medium sized, creamy white labrador. Scar on her front left leg exactly the same as her scar in her human form. Personality: Bright, bubbly, energetic, creative, loyal, fair, determined, practical, independant, ambitious, and generally sweet-natured. Likes: Her family, dogs, extreme sports, Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans/Ice-cream, her husband's smile. Dislikes: Her father, cats, ducks, thunder, pessimistic/perfectionists, being cooped up inside for too long. Magique Wand: 13 inches, pear wood, unicorn hair core Patronus: Labrador dog much like her Animagus form Boggart: Her father with his wand trained on her Her mother lying twisted and broken after she died, with a shadowy figure standing above her Ethan in Azkaban Dementor: Her father verbally abusing her, her mother's screams as she dies, her father's last words Amortentia: Dog hair, cinnamon, something musty, her mother's favourite perfume Occupation: Hit Witch Famille Immédiate Mother: Seren Salamander, born 2029, died 2070 Father: Trystan Bones, born 2025, apparently died 2064, but this turned out to be a cover story. Died for real in 2076 Brothers: Ieuan and Reese Salamander, twins born 2062 Sister: Eleri Guild (née Salamander), born 2049 Ajouts Récents Husband: Ethan Lennox Son: Ezekiel Lennox, born 2072 (twin to Bellissa) Daughter: Bellissa Lennox, born 2072 (twin to Ezekiel) Prolongée Brother-in-Law: Thomas Guild (Muggle) Nephew: Joshua Guild, born 2070 Niece: Sophia Guild, born 2073 Contexte Lights' father Trystan walked out on her mother Seren soon after her brothers were born, when Lights was 10. Trystan had been an abusive father; physically, mentally and emotionally. Lights' scar was his doing, by Severing Charm, and he forced her to become an Animagus when Lights was 7 years old. It is assumed that Trystan did most of the spellwork needed, because Lights cannot remember much about the process since her father wiped her memory. All she can recall of the ordeal is extreme pain. When Lights was 12, Trystan died in a car crash in France. Her family didn't attend the funeral. Lights and her siblings took her mother's maiden surname after Trystan abandoned them. Lights attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2063-71, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house almost immediately. Some might say that she would have done better in Gryffindor, but that was without prior knowledge of her extraordinary talent for Transfiguration. She excelled beyond recognition in that class, and her interest in the subject only heightened her grades. However at the start of Lights' seventh and final year at Hogwarts, disaster struck the Salamanders. Seren, who was an extreme sports enthusiast, was doing a difficult but familiar rock climb when she fell onto sharp rocks and broke her back. She ended her life screaming in agony, with help unable to reach her until it was too late. An investigation by Magical Law Enforcement into Seren's death revealed that it was no tragic accident - someone had deliberately cut the safety ropes with a Severing Charm. Eleri kept that information from Lights until she was 19, because Eleri knew that if her little sister found out then she would stop at nothing to find their mother's murderer. 2072 When Lights was 20, she spilt her congealing coffee on a 19-year-old man called Ethan Lennox. They got talking, and not ten minutes later Lights asked him out. Thier first date was at the Pizza Parlour and Arcade near the Ministry at 4:30 pm. A few months later Ethan proposed to Lights in the same place, at the same table, on the dot of 4:30 pm. Lights discovered she was pregnant a week later, and the couple spontaniously got married in a wonderful impromtu wedding in the park near the Ministry, on the same day she told Ethan he was going to be a dad - and, would you believe it, at 4:30 pm. Actually the wedding was an exchange of Unbreakable Vows, but Lights considers it to be better than the conventional wedding - and a lot less fussy. Ethan ended up being dad to twins, whom they named Ezekiel and Bellissa. Ezekiel has blonde hair and Lights' green eyes, while Bellissa inherited her father's brown hair and eyes. Bellissa also has the Salamander gift of the 'cute eyes' - an irresistible form of the puppy eyes. It had been passed down from mother to daughter through generations of Salamanders, and can be quite a useful tool, as Bellissa has already discovered. And if you were wondering, yes, the twins were born at 4:30 pm. 2076 Lights joined the Ministry of Magic in December 2075 (close enough to 2076). She became a Security Officer in Ministry Security, and quite likes her job. Her motive for getting a job in the Ministry was mainly to have access to her mother's murder files, but has not yet been able to have a looksee for them. Lights quickly came to dislike one of her colleagues, Richard Stone. He thinks her childish and too optimistic, and she thinks him a perfectionist. Lights is currently trying to find ways to make Richard laugh, or at least smile. She has made it her goal. So far, she hasn't been successful. That guy's face is like a Jarvey trap. Lights became pregnant again early in the year, and she and Ethan learnt that they were expecting a girl. They decided to call their daughter Naomi, despite Bellissa's pleas to choose flower names. However Lights' unexpected meeting with an old classmate, and his use of the Cruciatus Curse on her, put Naomi's life in jeopardy. The baby survived, however, only to be finished off in the Cult takedown, when Alexander Wrekin used the Crusuiatus Curse of Lights and she transformed into her Animagus form to track him, subsequently crushing her baby. Lights was devastated at the death of her baby, and she and Ethan decided not to have any more children until her job became calmer. Lights' father Trystan Bones made an unwelcome reappearance in her life, meeting with Ezekiel and Bellissa after school long before their parents knew he was even alive. He was experimenting on them, and continued to do so even after Lights and Ethan found out and told him to stop. After five months, the Lennox children were animagi. Trystan chose a nasty time to visit the flat to tell the Lennoxes about his accomplishment, becaue that was the very night Lights told her family that Naomi had died. Trystan threatened to kill the Lennoxes, and Ethan used Sectumsempra on him. He died from his injuries. Lights was promoted to Hit Witch in September, and was amused to find that she'd get a broomstick and a permanent bed in St Mungo's in the deal. The broom will not be allowed anywhere near Ezekiel until he stops playing 'chicken' with brick walls. 2077 Lights' life certainly calmed down here ... if you count that as nothing at all happened whatsoever. She had a quite birthday in February with her family, chased a couple of cats, did a whole lot of paperwork, and basically was a normal mother and Hit Witch for the best part of six months. Les Relations et les Amis The Salamanders Lights gets on well with her blood family. She, her mother and sister were and are close. Her mother was a constant source of love and care for Lights during the time of her abuse from her dad. Her elder sister Eleri is still her best friend, and closest confidant. Her brothers are annoying little twits, but Lights still love them a lot. Family has always meant the world to her. Trystan Bones Lights could be called downright scared of her father Trystan, and you couldn't blame her. He is a cruel, egotistical man whose only drives in life are his experiments. He seems bent on discovering new developments to the magical ability, and even went as far as to attempt to change Lights in an animagus when she was a child. This process was difficult and extremely painful for Lights. Trystan left the Salamanders when Lights was 10 years old, and her mother told Lights he died two years later. In fact this was a lie to help calm Lights into a false sense of security, because she had been having terrible nightmares about her dad. Trystan made his reappearance into Lights' life in 2076, and possibly before that. Ezekiel and Bellissa had been meeting him after school, and he had started experimenting on them, trying to turn them into animagi. The experiments worked, and Trystan came to the Lennox's flat to inform Lights and Ethan about their children's new powers. This was the same night Lights told her family that Naomi had died. Trystan ended up confessing to the murder of Seren Salamander, Lights' mother, and Lights becoming angry with him. He threatened to kill her and her family, and Ethan used Sectumsepra on him in defence. Trystan Bones died that night, leaving his daughter and son-in-law in a very sticky situation. Ethan Lennox Ethan is Lights' husband, and her one of her closest friends. She is very much in love with him, and would do anything to protect him and their family. She loves his humorous nature and ability to make her feel safe the most. He's a very good husband to her and father to their children. His only flaw is his tendancy to be overprotective of Lights, especially when it's possible she could get hurt. When it comes to Ethan, Lights chooses her heart over her head, and this can lead to trouble. Ezekiel and Bellissa Lennox Lights' eldest children, twins Ezekiel and Bellissa, are her world. She loves them very much. They were 'surprises', but good ones. Ezekiel is like his dad - very mischievous, preferring to go off and find his own adventure rather than stay near his parents. He has his mother's blonde hair and green eyes. Bellissa had been compared to her mother in personality, but she has inherited Ethan's brown hair and eyes. She can also do the 'cute eyes' - an irresistable form of the puppy eyes. It has been passed down through generations of females in the Salamander family, and can be quite a useful tool, as Bellissa has already discovered. Naomi Lennox Naomi was doomed from almost the beginning. Shori Hayashi used the Cruciatus Curse on Lights during her pregnancy in 2076, which left Naomi fragile. It was theorised that she would be physically or mentally disabled when born. However, in June 2076 Alexander Wrekin used the Cruciatus Curse on Lights again when she was trying to arrest him in the Minstry of Magic. Lights also used her Animagus ability during the ensuing chase. The combined strain of the curse and the mutliple transformations was too much for Naomi's already frail body, and the baby died before she'd even had the chance to live. Lights was devastated, knowing that Naomi's death was her fault. She and Ethan decided that they wouldn't try for another child until life calmed down a bit. Futilites *Lights' favourite Muggle singers are The Script, Jack Johnson and Kelly Clarkson, with a bit of Taylor Swift on the side. Every time Ezekiel and Bellissa saw a photo of Taylor Swift when they were little, they'd point to it and say "Mummy!" Lights thinks it was very cute. *Ethan has introduced Lights to Doctor Who, and she now wishes for a TARDIS of her own. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2071 Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic